


Reparifors

by y_oona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: HP! AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_oona/pseuds/y_oona
Summary: Love is hard for wizards and muggles alike.Especially if you're Seungcheol who happens to still be in love with the perfect  Half-Veela he's known since his first year.And it's going to take more than magic to heal this relationship





	Reparifors

**Author's Note:**

> Reparifors - Heals minor magically induced ailments

Love. Muggles and wizards alike shared something in common; it was to have someone love you back. Some get it easy, they’d meet someone and immediately it’d be love at first sight and boom! Partner’s for life. Others had to go through people until one day they find that special someone who could mess them up.

For some, love sucks.

For Seungcheol, love sucks.

Especially as he continues to stare across the Great Hall over towards Slytherin’s table; specifically, at the sixth year Prefect talking animatedly to the first years. 

“You’re depressing me,” The Gryffindor turns to face his extremely frustrated friend picking at his food.

“You don’t have to watch me be sad,” He shot back, “Go canoodle with that Hufflepuff you’ve been talking to.”

Throwing his fork down, Joshua wiped his face before turning his whole body to face his best friend, “Cheol, Jeonghan is literally two tables away; go, talk to him.”

If only it was that simple.

Not only is Jeonghan in his rival house, he is also extremely out of his league. The boy is extremely attractive. His first two years he earned himself the title of “King of Androgyny” since he had refused to cut his long blond hair. It didn’t help when their fourth year came, he had cut it all off causing girls and guys alike to be drawn to his beauty since it accentuated his features well.

Then said boy had to go and become a Prefect. Now onto their sixth year at Hogwarts, he became Slytherin’s Chaser.

“I haven’t talked to him all year Josh, I can’t just say, ‘Hey, I’m sorry for ignoring you the entire summer plus another two months.’ And expect him not to combust and turn me to ash.”

It wasn’t that he wasn’t confident in himself. He is one of Gryffindor’s Prefects and their Keeper. Nope. It was the fact that they used to be best friends. Key words “used to."

The three of them had met their first year on the train to Hogwarts. Him, Joshua and Jeonghan in one cart, getting to know each other before they were sorted. Joshua had asked where Jeonghan was expecting himself to be placed only to respond that he had no idea.

He definitely had an idea.

Both Joshua and Seungcheol were placed in Gryffindor; Seungcheol came from a long line of Gryffindors while Joshua was a jack of all-trades having a Ravenclaw mother and Hufflepuff father. So, when Jeonghan stepped up, being one of the last people called, the sorting hat seemed to have a story for him.

_“Is this a Yoon? I think it is!”_

The blond had closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he knew was coming.

_“You’re different from your father, now aren’t you? But different doesn’t mean jack since you’re a natural-born Slytherin!”_

Seungcheol and Joshua watched in surprise as their new friend approached the cheering table filled with green and grey. It wasn’t until later when they found out that the Yoon’s are complete collection of pure-blood Slytherins. Until his father’s time, because his father married a Veela.

It wasn’t common knowledge back then, there were rumors and speculations going around about it, which would explain Jeonghan’s blond hair and both feminine and masculine charms. It was unheard of since Louis Weasley was the last male Veela they’ve heard of, but even then he was only one-eighth.

There was no solid proof of him being one for three years. That was until he made the Qudditch team.

The three friends had been studying in the Great hall one afternoon when a jealous housemate began cursing at the blond for taking his spot at tryouts.

“You’re just a good for nothing half-breed.”

The rather level headed Slytherin seemed to have enough of the excessive pestering, calling him names, misgendering him and being called a crap Veela. Finally defending himself he slammed his hands on the table, completely enraged, he didn’t even realize he had set his paper and quill on fire.

It was the first time Jeonghan had ever released his anger; him causing a scene wasn’t out of the ordinary, but his hands bursting into flames was sure as hell new. It was obvious at that time that he got traits from his mother. He had all but attacked the boy messing with him if it wasn’t for Joshua and Seungcheol intervening.

Unsure what to do, Joshua had yelled at the other Gryffindor to calm him down as he had his arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him from attacking the older Slytherin.

“Hey, hey, look at me, eyes on me!” Seungcheol took his face in hands to make sure they locked eyes. Brown eyes to Jeonghan’s now icey blues, “Breathe. Listen to me. Can you hear me? Can you see me? Follow how I breathe. In and out okay?”

For some unfathomable reason, Seungcheol had been able to calm him down, eyes returning to their brown color, hands no longer in flames.

That was when everybody in Hogwarts discovered that when Jeonghan got angry, he couldn’t control it.

One would think that would prevent other from provoking him, but it really just made him a bit more of a target. But luckily Seungcheol had been there all those times to calm him down.

But now, three years later, the two weren’t even speaking. Granted, it’s been two years since his last incident, it still sucked that Seungcheol couldn’t speak one word to him.

It definitely didn’t help when Hufflepuff’s Seeker, Minhyuk, approached the blond. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why he was over there.

He watched Jeonghan’s eyes go wide while he could hear the first years coo around him. A good amount of people went silent around the two, waiting in anticipation for his answer.

The blond’s eyes flashed from Minhyuk towards the Gryffindor’s table before landing back on the Hufflepuff. “I… Uhh…" 

“That means yes, right?” A first year giggled with her friends. Seungcheol wanted to choke himself.

Sighing, he forced a smile – at least Seungcheol would like to think it’s forced, “Yeah… Sure. I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you.”

Seungcheol's heart fell as he watched the Hufflepuff walk out of the hall with the biggest smile on his face. Slowly, he rose from his seat to exit. Many of housemates noticed while a couple of his friends from the other houses gave a curious look to Joshua who followed him out. He didn't get to see the looks his friends from the other houses give the Slytherin table as well as Jeonghan's shocked face when he realized that Seungcheol was in fact in the room when he said yes.  

At that point, everybody began whispering about how sixth year Jeonghan, has seemingly moved on. Because there was also the glaring fact that everybody in Hogwarts knew that the couple of three years broke up before the school year started.

 

***

 

 _"I love you."_

_"I... I don't love you."_

_They sat there quietly. Not knowing what else to say._

_"Well then I guess we shouldn't be together right?" He smiled weakly. "But you really should have told me earlier, so I wouldn't have wasted all this time."_

_That’s what he gets for falling for a Slytherin._

 

***

 

"Apparently the Seungcheol Choi, Gryffindor's Keeper and Prefect, used to date Jeonghan."

"No way!"

"Almost three years!" 

"What happened?"

"Nobody know, Seungkwan told me that they came back this school year and they wouldn't even talk to each other."

"But did you know Jeonghan is a half Veela?"

"That's why he's so gorgeous!"

 "Not just that, but he has the power to conjure fire in his hands."

"But he’s going on a date with Minhyuk tomorrow?”

“I heard he said yes because he thought Seungcheol wasn’t around.”

 

Jeonghan sat underneath the tree, flipping through his potions book, trying to get his mind off of everything. He couldn’t believe himself when he let pressure from first years – first years! – to guide him to say yes.

“So, why’d you say yes?”

Annoyed, Jeonghan looked up the tree to his best friend. “I don’t know Hansol, I just- I did and I can’t just back out.”

“Dude, just light up your hands and say no. Min won’t be too upset.”

Closing his book, he leaned his head against the tree trunk. Suddenly, a paper crane twirled around his head, landing on top of his lap. Giving Hansol a curious look, the younger gave an unsure look, slowly nodding towards the corridor, Seungcheol stood waiting for him to look up, so when he did he smiled before walking away.

 

_Can we talk? Meet me on the bridge later? 5PM?_

  

Seungcheol paces back and forth on the wooden path, waiting to hear some sort of footsteps. So, when he does, he’s only slightly disappointed when he sees not Jeonghan.

“Hey, Nayeon, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering how you were,” She leaned over the railing, looking out in the view with him. “We all saw what happened in the Great Hall, just checking if you’re all right.”

Both hung up their robes for their causal outfits since it was the holiday season, so seeing his housemate in regular clothing was a different sight than usual.

“Was I that obvious?” 

Grabbing his hand, Nayeon nudged him playfully, “Well, as your stand-in best friend – not including Josh because we all know he’s not going anywhere – I think it’s best for me to say, you can hide your emotions well, but that doesn’t stop people from talking.”

“Well, I’m hoping I get to talk to him today. He’s meeting me here soon.”

“Do you know what you’re going to say?” She put her chin on his shoulder. The two were comfortable around each other, they became close through late night transfiguration studies.

Leaning his head on hers he sighed. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t know where to start. What do you say to someone you used love? To someone you haven’t spoken to in months. To… someone who might not even show up.”

“Hey, if Jeonghan doesn’t show… Tomorrow let’s go down to Hogsmeade and get some butterbeer alright? And, if we’re lucky, we can see if we can throw some snowballs at the Ravenclaws who almost knocked Caitlyn off her broom.” 

They both laugh at the thought. Laughing at the memory of Caitlyn landing after the game and threatening the other house with her broom.

“Oh.”

Seungcheol let’s go of Nayeon’s hand, and quickly the two detach from each other, both wiping their hands on their jeans.

“So is this the… Is this the reason you brought me out here to talk?” Jeonghan stood a couple meters away, clad in a white sweater, blond hair shining from sunset.

Nayeon stared at Jeonghan like a deer caught in the headlights of a car; it’s not like they were doing anything wrong. Before anybody could get a word him, Jeonghan slid his wand out from his sleeve. Turning his back and with a simple flick of the wand, he disappears then reappearing in the middle of Hogsmeade, right in front of Hansol.

Taken aback, the Hufflepuff almost drops his jelly beans. “Dude, I told you! I don’t get my license to do that for another year it isn’t fair- Hey, what’s wrong?”

Shoving his wand away, Jeonghan takes a deep breath looking around. He notices Joshua standing right next to him along with his roommate Jihoon.

“He was with Nayeon.” He snatches the butterbeer Jihoon offered. They all knew who he was talking about. “I don’t care, I shouldn’t care. Because he can do whatever the bloody hell he wants to.”

Jihoon gave Joshua a nervous look while Joshua shot back one that read “Hey! I know my best friend’s an idiot!”

So they made an attempt to get his mind off of it, “So, I can’t take the apparition test until after the break because you know?” Joshua slung his arm around the Veela’s shoulders, “Can you explain to me how you’re so good at it? It’s literally only been two months, and no signs of splinching?”

“No yeah I heard Justin got splinched real bad last year because he tried it when he was sixteen.” Jihoon took a couple of jellybeans from the fifth year. 

Jeonghan’s face morphed into complete disbelief as they continued down the busy street. “That’s freaking illegal what the hell?”

That was how the night progressed. Laughing at horrible mishaps, making fun of Hansol’s pick in jellybeans and teasing Joshua for not making a move on said boy (although said boy didn’t even know they were talking about him). They talked about anything and everything that had nothing to do with Seungcheol, because the last thing they need is an upset Veela.

 

 ***

 

“Half-breeds; it’s amazing how they have the mental capacity for these kinds of things.”

Jeonghan stopped in his tracks while he fixed the cuffs on his uniform to see a couple of guys – possibly fifth years – sitting on one of the arches that went around the perimeter of the middle courtyard.

Students were slowly coming back from winter break, so it meant that their uniforms were required once more. That’s probably the only way Jeonghan was able to distinguish that two out of the four weren’t Slytherin.

“They could be as filthy as mudbloods.”

That’s when he saw a young Hufflepuff, probably in his third year, wedged in between the older guys. He’s heard about the kid, mostly from Hansol; that he’s half vampire.

“Hey, do me a favor and hop off Samuel,” Jeonghan approached them.

As the four boys rose to their feet, he took notice that the two Slytherins had been a pain in the ass all year. The other two were from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw surprisingly.

_‘They’re going to be a pain in the ass…’_

“What’s the little fragile Veela gonna do about it?” The Gryffindor mocked him.

“Listen, I don’t want any trouble,” he reached beyond them, pulling the Hufflepuff behind his back, “But the four of you can’t be acting like this. You should have left your immaturity back in your first year. And don’t you guys have your OWL exams? I’m sure you need the help Eric.”

“This is why I’m not fond of Prefects,” Eric spoke, “They make the lame feel special.”

“Can you even spell ‘Special’?”

The other Slytherin, who he recognized as Alex decided to step in, “We don’t need some half-breed telling us what to do.”

“Dude, chill,” The Ravenclaw – he seemed to be the smart one and least vulgar of the bunch – warned. “You should have just left him alone.”

“Come on Kevin, you’re such a buzzkill,” Eric laughed, “What’s this princess going to do?”

“Back off Eric,” Kevin warned again, “Full or not, he’s a still a Veela you idiot.”

“How does it feel to hide behind a pretty face? Not fair that you get off easy because you look human, not fair to the other half-breeds out there.” Eric pressed on, “Sucks that your little charm wore off of Choi huh? Saw you for who you are. Mudbloods are closer to being a real wizard that you could.”

“You’re going a bit too far,” Jeonghan seethed stepping closer.

“Maybe that’s why Choi doesn’t speak to you anymore. He finally realized he could do so much better and find himself a pureblood, came to realize that you are nothing. Nothing but a vile little halfy hiding behind a pretty face.”

Suddenly, he saw red.

Before he knew it, he had pushed Eric up against the post, holding him by his throat, eyes glossing to blue, “Wanna know what else this pretty face can do?”

Alex pried Jeonghan away the struggling Slytherin which turned out to be an even bigger mistake. As soon as his hold around the neck was released, his hands lit on fire.

He walked towards his two housemates plus the Gryffindor. Jeonghan was creating a scene but he was too far gone. Everyone around was calling his name, trying to snap him out of it. He felt an arm wrap around him but it only fueled his anger more. 

“Don’t like half-breeds? Well lucky for you, I hate you three.” His hair became paler by the second as he struggled in the person’s arms. 

The three were being backed into a corner. Hands trembling as they pointed their wands at him in fear, “Please, I’m sorry. We didn’t mean it, I’m sorry!”

“Expelliarmus!”

All of their wands flew into the air while the arms holding him back seemed to finally release him. The crowd turned to see Joshua and Seungcehol on the scene, shoving their wands back in their robes, realizing that they were the ones to disarm them.

Within seconds, Gryffindor’s Prefect stepped in front of the enraged Veela. 

“Hey! Hey, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol grabbed his shoulders before placing one hand on his nape, “It’s me. Cheol. Forget about him. Forget about these assholes. Forget them. Just breathe.”

The younger raises his arm out as if he was ready to throw fire, but Seungcheol was quick to grab his hand and guide it down.

“Cheol your hand!” Jihoon almost yells when he arrives on the scene. Only he would be that insane to grab something on fire.

Completley ignoring everyone around them he continued, “Focus on me, okay? Follow how I breathe. Remember all those times we had to do this? Breathe in and out. Think about how it snowed on Christmas our first year, and how happy it made you. Remember how Hansol’s mom sent him a howler on his birthday to yell at him for not writing and she took her time to ask how you were doing? The good times.” He said calmly, staring into the blue voids.

Placing his free hand on the younger’s cheek, he slowly strokes it as he continues to tell him to breathe. He feels Jeonghan relax and knows the fire extinguished when his hand doesn’t feel all too hot anymore. He watches with intensity as the blue eyes fade to brown.

He refused to move, only to make sure that Jeonghan was okay. As other Prefects came and brought the four boys towards the headmaster’s office, he continued to stay put.

"Jeonghan, are you okay?"

Slowly, the Slytherin blinked, neither of them expecting a tear to fall down his face. It wasn't long before Jeonghan had pushed himself out of his hold to pave his way out from the crowd of people. 

Joshua, Hansol and Jihoon slowly approach him. "At least we know that you're really the only person who can calm him down."

"More like brave enough," Hansol mumbled. 

Joshua gently grabs his friend’s arm, hovering his wand over his badly burned hand, he whispered “Reparifors” before asking, "What did Eric say that got him so pissed? He hasn't blown up like that since our fourth year."

Samuel stepped up, "he was trying to help me. They kept calling us half-breeds. But it wasn't until he said something about this Choi guy.”

"Oh shit." Jihoon's face scrunched up at how much more awkward the situation was getting.

"Well, seeing your face first probably didn't help the situation now did it?" Hansol tried to lighten the mood. In response, Joshua just shook his head, not appreciating the side-note.

 

 ***

 

Staring down at everything up in the clock tower, everyone looked small. They looked as small as he felt. Jeonghan had yet again managed to fuck up so badly. He wasn't going to get expelled, he knew that much, but most likely exiled since everyone would be too scared to talk to him.  

"Why couldn't I have just been born a pureblood," he whispered into the air. 

"You wouldn't be as good looking that's for sure."           

The blond spun around fast.  

“Why are you here?”

“This wasn’t just your spot you know,” His ex, waltzed towards him and leaned over the railing as well. 

“Should have let me just kill the boy.”

“We can’t have you getting expelled.” 

“Why not? You wouldn’t have to see my face anymore.”

“That’s something I don’t want.”

“I just wish you would want that.” Jeonghan mumbles.

“Why?" 

“I’m not good enough for anything. I’m not good enough to be a Prefect. I’m not a good enough Chaser, and I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Hold on,” Seungcheol turned, a bit annoyed that Jeonghan, the epitome of perfection in his eyes, was saying all this crap. “Compared to the other Prefects in your house, nobody stands a chance against you. There are talks about you being Head Boy next year. Against Gryffindor, you’re better than Daniel by a long shot. And you were more than enough for me, why on earth would you say something like that?”

“Because it’s true,” He almost yelled, “Mister Pureblood Gryffindor. The hat barely even touched you before announcing where you belonged. You and Joshua both were recruited our first year to be on the Quidditch team after flight class. You're perfect. You need someone perfect in your life. I'm not that! I'm half-human trying to cover up the fact that I'm not. But it's pretty damn hard. What Asian is naturally blond? None! Except this one. I'm stuck here, overcompensating which apparently people don't like about me!"

"Because they're scared. A kickass wizard who's half Veela, managed to land a spot on the Quidditch team and became a prefect. You're a show stopper." Seungcheol reassured, "And me? Jeonghan, is that the reason you broke up with me?"

Realizing his slip up, the younger pressed his tongue to his cheek. 

"Is that the reason you said you didn't love me? Because you thought you weren't good enough?"

He continued to remain silent. He didn't know what else he could say. Was he supposed to admit that yes, he did in fact lie because he felt like he didn’t deserve to be with him? Because that’s exactly what he was trying not to do. 

"Do you know how long I waited to say that to you? I waited because even with all the affection you gave, I knew how high your walls are. I waited till I was positive you'd be able to say it back. I don't know what made you think you weren't good enough-"

"I read your parent's letter." He finally admitted. "You accidentally took my potions book while I had yours. I know they didn't enjoy the fact that I was a guy but they hated the fact that I was the complete opposite of what they wanted. A half-breed Slytherin! They might as well have sent a howler with how angry they sounded." 

"That means nothing-" 

"That means everything Cheol! Most of Gryffindor hates me, the students who want you hate me, and even your family hates me! There was just no way around it. I couldn't be with you anymore, I'm not someone who can be in your life. I'm nothing!"

"Han, don't say that."

"It's true! You have lines of pure bloods waiting for you. I was just the Slytherin mess up who lucked out. I'm too Veela to be human and too human to be a Veela, plus factoring in the fact that I'm very much a guy. I'm pretty sure your family is fine with dating guys, just not me."

It’s uncommon for a partial Veela to be a male. But that didn’t stop Jeonghan from inheriting all the traits. The blondeness, the beauty, his ability to charm both male and female alike, although it did wear off as time past, the beauty remained.

"You're different, so what? So, you can shoot fire balls from your hands, but you at least don't grow a beak! And screw what my parents think. Yeah sure, they're prejudice against Slytherins and half-bloods. It doesn't matter because they haven’t even met you. They just stereotyped you off of what I told them and what they already know. My brother would have thought you were amazing and my dad would have loved you." He smiled, "You're not a mess up. Everyone else out here is a mess up, you're just the only one who's perfect."

"You're only saying that because you used to be in love with me.”

"I love you and that's why I'm saying it."

_'Nice job Choi! The first real conversation you have with your ex in almost six months is confessing you're still in love with your ex! Brilliant! Amazing! You stupid son of-'_

"You still love me?"

"I..." he tried really hard. He did. To find some sort of excuse to his slip up. But came up empty. "Should I not be?"

"I just thought that you'd hate me after we broke up. I mean we didn't speak at all this year so I thought-"

"I wanted to give you space. I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me or not. But don't get me wrong I'm happy for you... you and Minhyuk."

"Oh." _'Right... him... Minhyuk.'_

"I should go apologize to him."

"For what?"

"In your fit of rage, he actually tried to snap you out of it by holding you back and screaming your name. I kinda got pissed telling him that you weren't sleep walking. So I charmed him to push him away from you. Plus, I don't think he enjoyed watching me be extremely hands on with you."

Watching Seungcheol turn around, it seemed as if someone had cast a truth spell on them, "it's fine, we're nothing serious," he blurted out clumsily, "What about you and Nayeon?"

"We're just… We’re just going to Hogsmeade later. Nothing serious either."

"Oh," the stinging in his chest traveled upward, getting caught in his throat, "That's really great! I hope you have fun."

 _“Say it, say it, say it.”_  

"Thanks... I should get going now."

_“Might as well push yourself off a bridge.”_

"See you-"

"Did you ever love me?"

_“So, close yet soooo far from what you were supposed to say.”_

"I did," the younger had nodded without any sign of hesitation. "I really did."

_“Say it now imbecile.”_

"Okay..."

 

As Seungcheol turned the corner from the final descend of the clock tower he spun around punching thin air.

"Ow! Dude!" Joshua yanked the invisibility cloak off, currently rubbing his nose. 

"How long were you there?"

"When he started talking about your parents- God! Did you break my nose?"

"Why were you there anyway? What the hell did you want me to say?" He began hitting Joshua’s arm in retaliation for constantly whispering in his ear.

"You were supposed to say you were still in love with him, and that you wanted to get back together. I was there to make sure you didn’t fuck up; lo and behold! You did!”

"But I don’t want to get back together with him.”

"Yeah okay, that's like saying Jihoon isn't a Slytherin. Or I'm a bad seeker. They're blatant lies!” Joshua smacked his head in frustration.

Seungcheol wanted to argue but all the statements were true. Both Jeonghan and Jihoon were basically the epitome of Slytherin. Whereas Joshua was one of the best seekers in years. They'd won almost all on their Quidditch matches save for one since he had fallen off his broom, breaking his leg. 

But getting back together with Jeonghan seemed like a dream. A totally unreachable dream.

 

 ***

 

**Their last year**

 

"Has anyone seen-" Seungcheol looked around before a hand snatched his own dragging him down the stairs, towards to halls.

"I was just looking for you," he smiled at his captor.

"I was hiding from you."

Yanking the arm back, stopping their mini jog, he turned the body so that he spoke face to face with them. "Wanna explain to me where we're going 'Yeon?"

The girl huffed stepping to her tip toes so her face was inches away from his. She squinted at him. The school year has just started and yet the Head Boy wanted to act like... well the Head Boy. 

"Your assistance is needed."

 

"Now kids, this is what you shouldn't do," Jeonghan stared up at the tree, where Hansol was currently asleep. Taking aim, he was about to throw the apple until his arm was caught. Looking over his shoulder he smiled at the male.

"Jeonghan, I told you this hundreds of times! Use a freaking pear, I eat the apples," Jihoon grabbed the red fruit to only replace it with the green one. 

"You heard that first years, that's what you do. Listen to the Prefect." The blond smiled before launching the pear at the Hufflepuff.   

"What the hell!" Vernon screamed as he stumbled off the branch.

"Arresto Momentum!"

Before he could even make it to ground he froze before landing with a soft thud.

Jeonghan spun around, tallying off his friends who could have done that only before screaming, "Choi!"

"That was a dick move!" He yelled back as he was still being dragged by Nayeon through the halls.

Tugging on Jihoon’s robe the first year whispered, "Who was that?"

"Gryffindor's Head Boy and Girl," Jihoon's gaze landed on Jeonghan. "And the Head Boy is probably going to be beheaded by our Head Boy." He whispered the last part.

As if on cue, Jeonghan grabbed his robe from the bench, successfully putting it on as he trailed the two Gryffindors.

"If you guys are lucky, you might get to see a half-Veela explode in extremely suppressed jealously!" The Prefect teased as he motioned the first years to follow him with Hansol right on his tail. "Maybe he'll even set them on fire!"

 

Speed walking, with a look of determination on his face, almost all the students had moved out of the blond's path. His robe flew gracefully behind him as he walked towards where everybody was pointing. They all know him. They all saw Nayeon and Seungcheol run towards the Great Hall, and the way Jeonghan carried himself, it was quite clear who he was looking for. 

When Seungcheol and Jeonghan went back to speaking terms, last year Hogwarts had their attention glued on the former couple; more so than ever. But they all had a thorn in their entertainment. The two had different people they were seeing.

Minhyuk and Jeonghan didn't last too long. Especially since he wasn't all too happy that the Slytherin had rekindled a friendship with a former flame. As well as the fact that Jeonghan had difficulty containing his seething jealously whenever they were seen together. It wasn't your usual day to day jealousy, he had his own version of having green eyes; they'd turn blue. It didn't take long for people to pick up on it. 

"Where'd they go?" He questioned two Hufflepuffs, who pointed towards the Great Hall in fear.

"Now Han, you don't want to overreact," Hansol teased from behind.

"I'm not overreacting."

"You're not jealous?"

"Of course not.”

"Your eyes are blue."

Huffing, he tried to yank the doors open, but they refused to budge. Ripping his wand out, he used the charm to unlock the door, sending the onlookers a glare, “I’m not jealous.” He said before all but kicking the door down. 

On the verge of screaming, he sucked back everything that was about to come up with when they all yelled "Surprise!"

"What the fuck?"

"Happy birthday!"

He looked around to see his Quidditch team and all of his friends, Joshua and Seungcheol included, with balloons hanging from all corners of the hall.

Seungcheol gave him a gummy smile before walking up to him, "Happy birthday babe," he gave him a quick peck before wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"But my birthday isn't until next week?"

"It was Cheol's idea," Nayeon bounced in excitement, "Mostly since you two were going to visit your parents, we wanted to celebrate with you!"

"Lesson number three, don't assume," Jihoon whispered to the first years who were giggling.

"Are they dating?"

"Isn't that Seungcheol Choi?"

"So, he was the one I saw with Jeonghan outside of common room…"

Jeonghan scrunched his nose against his boyfriend's cheek, a habit he picked up to hide his embarrassment. 

"We didn't know how else to get you here without any questions being asked," Slytherin's seeker, Rena, teased. "Being the snake Cheol truly is, he had no objections to the idea of making you jealous."

A bit insulted, he raised an eyebrow to Gryffindor's Head Boy who was staring at Rena as if he wanted to fight her.

After things ended between Minhyuk and Jeonghan, Seungcheol had been hesitant on just going back to the half-Veela. Nayeon, who fully supported wanting to get the two back together, had been his moral compass. She had suggested giving him some space, but not to the point where he was ignoring him again. It was hard to convince him that Jeonghan even wanted him back. It wasn't until Nayeon had joined them in the library one day that he witnessed his best friend's eyes gloss over. 

"Listen, if I told you, hey come with me to the Great Hall, you'd refuse just to spite me then pester me why I needed you here."

Pouting towards Nayeon, "But did you really have to hold his hand?"

Smiling at the birthday boy, she continued Seungcheol's torture, "It was his idea."

Jeonghan’s body turned fully to face his boyfriend pointing a finger right in his face, “I’ll kill you.”

Laughing it off, trying to ease Jeonghan’s threat, he placed his hands on the younger’s hips, trying to get him to soften the gaze, “Oh come on, we all know I love you.”

The girls all fawned over the confession while the guys catcalled. “Go cut my cake!” He hissed at the others, trying to get them to mind their own business. While everyone averted their attention to the cake, Jeonghan opted to rest his forehead on Seungcheol’s shoulder, grumbling about how annoyingly cheesy he was. “In front of the first years too, they’re going to think I’m whipped now.”

“Is bad to say that I love you?”

“No... but still…”

“Should I not have?”

“No,” He finally lifted his head, “I love you too.”

“Will you still love after this?”

“After what?”

He spun his boyfriend around to meet his fate with a piece of cake smashed on his face by Joshua. Everyone cheered as chunks of cake fell from his face.

Wiping the cake from his eyes, he lunged forward, smearing the icing onto Joshua’s cheeks, before rubbing his face all over Jihoon’s to get him back for all the unnecessary side-comments he made.

 

***

 

Later that week, when the two were at Jeonghan’s home, they sat together on the coach watching television. Jeonghan’s parents were out for the day, leaving the two alone.

The half-Veela had his legs thrown over his boyfriend’s lap, while his head rested on his shoulders. Seungcheol had one hand rubbing Jeonghan’s thigh while the other stayed on the small of his back.

“I think your parents still like me.”

Jeonghan pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before laughing, “Of course they still like you. You’re perfect. The perfect boyfriend.”

“Have I ever told you, you have both of your parent’s eyes?” The Gryffindor smiled at his boyfriend – he loved him so much, “Because you do, and I find that incredibly endearing and unique.”

If someone were to ask Seungcheol if he was happy, all he’d be able to do is smile. There was just no amount of words that could describe the joy in his life. Jeonghan made him that happy and vice versa. Even if it took them a break up and a game of cat and mouse, they found their way back. They took time to heal, and came back without the need of any magical force.

Love didn't suck for Seungcheol, not did it suck for Jeonghan. It just took its time with them.

The blond lightly traced his fingers over his boyfriend's jaw, looking at him with so much adoration, "I love you."

Without any sort of hesitation, Seungcheol kissed the side of his jaw, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my WIP folder for three months now. I didn't know how much I had until the other day.  
> Enjoy! This was one of my favorite stories to write.  
> Sorry for any mistakes! I'll go back and fix it! Let me know if I should write more HP!au stuff


End file.
